Ultra Monsters Retsuden
Ultra Monsters Retsuden is the side-episode with Ultra Monsters Universe and the other seasons, starting cast Samuel Roidmude. This take place after the most of the episodes and a movie and take a location to Vanguard World. This series has hilarious moments for the monsters accidentally destroys the cities or something else worse. The next season was Ultra Monsters Retsuden G while Cardfight!! G Meiko saga. The later season was called Ultra Monsters Retsuden G2 while in Aglis Arc before the last season has straight beyond the new season called Ultra Monsters Retsuden S while in Sun and Moon/Super S saga and it's successor Kojuranger. Episodes Ultra Monsters Universe #Vakshim vs. Twin Tail (Vakshim defeats Twin Tail with Vak Vulcan Punch) #Mecha Gomora vs. Mechagodzilla (Mecha Gomora defeats Mechagodzilla by using the wires to fries Mechagodzilla's circuits) #Red King vs. Jiger (The battle was interrupted by Aichi who accidentally destroys Vanguard Card Shop) #Narse vs. Manda (Manda defeats Narse with Omeg-Breath and burst into pieces) #Gomess vs. Dorako (The battle was interrupted by Aichi who accidentaly intercepts the Vanguard Battle) #C.O.V vs. Neosaurus (C.O.V defeats Neosaurus with Shining Tail Ray) #Neronga vs. Cherubim (Neronga defeats Cherubim with Electric Bolts) #Melba vs. Sildron (Sildron defeats Melba with Scissor Attack) #Zoiger vs. Antlar (Antlar defeats Zoiger with Stag Strike) #Arstron vs. Demaaga (Demaaga defeats Arstron with Demon Attack Strike) #Eleking vs. Megaguirus (Eleking defeats Megaguirus with Electric Splice Beam) #U-Killersaurus vs. Gigan (Gigan defeats U-Killersaurus with one-handed Gai-Slash) #Megalon vs. Zetton: Mecha Gomora, Anguirus and King Pandon vs. The Giant Slime Girl? (Zetton defeats Megalon by evolves into EX Zetton; but Mecha Gomora, Anguirus and King Pandon were knocked out as well Zetton by the Dryad named Kii and takes Vakshim Spark Doll who giving her son which is second arc begins) #Godzilla vs. Gamera (The battle was a draw) #Telesdon vs. Golza (Telesdon defeats Golza with Fire Attack Breath, but Aichi is unhappy about Telesdon's action) #Arigera vs. Gyaos (Gyaos defeats Arigera with Screech Lightning, but it was discovered by an angry Aichi who has a two eggs hatched into baby Gyaos) #The Mysterious Project, What Belial Looking For? (Reionyx Belial managing to create a super kaiju to enters Samuel Nakaoka's old world; Psychic Squad World with the help of Manifes in order to create an powerful kaiju in Psychic Squad World) #Goldras vs. King Ghidorah (King Ghidorah defeats Goldras) #Silvergon vs. Rodan (Silvergon defeats Rodan) #Orga vs. Battra (Battra defeats Orga) #Biollante vs. Ebirah (Ebirah defeats Biollante) #What is Belial Doing Right Now? (Belial has a perfect plan to create an super warrior by creating Gigant Zetton which will appeared in the last episode of the second arc) #Moetaranga vs. Ace Killer (The battle was interrupted by Mero who dehydrates water before Papi angrily punish them for hurting Suu) #What is Ultra Monsters Super Battle Explanation (Samuel Roidmude revealed that the arcade is actually monster-battle system while 3DS is monster-taming battle system) #Destoroyah vs. U-Killersaurus (The battle was interrupted by Mero who killed many fishes) #Rematch Battle: Vakishim vs. Twin Tail (Vakishim defeats Twin Tail) #Golza vs. Gyaos (Gyaos defeats Golza) #Silvergon vs. Orga (Sivergon defeats Orga) #C.O.V vs. Destoroyah (Destoroyah defeats C.O.V) #Arigera vs. Zoiger (Arigera defeats Zoiger) #Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Truth Story: A Gift's Beginning (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tell the story about his and Phoezi's past, Part One) #Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Truth Story: Traveling into the Sky (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells another story about his mother playing the song that can cheer him and Phoezi up, Part Two) #Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Truth Story: Evolution of Phoezi (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells his last story about Phoezi's evolution and Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Phoezi becomes love relationship; but before his last talk; his senses that the greater evil than Roidmude or Ganma to destroys the civilizations and Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about Phoezi is; surprisingly still alive because he also senses that she used the signal to call him which is will continues to the next arc, Part Three) #The Side-Story of Yukino's Daughter: The Yukino's Hybrid is Born (This story of Samuel Nakaoka and Yukino's daughter; Yukiko was born, Part One) #Yukiko's Quest: The Dragon's Tamer (Yukiko meet the BEAST Dragon Tamer: Izukoton; the oldest dragon tamer in the BEAST World and gladly trains her to be part of the BEAST Dragon Tamer, Part Two) #Yukiko's First Task: Find the Dragon (Yukiko manages to find the wild dragon Wildblitzer before she failed to tame the dragon; but the Dragon Tamer said that she complete the first task, Part Three) #Yukiko's Second Task: The Beginning Powers (Yukiko controls the BEAST's powers and learned how to use Dragonic Power, Part Four) #Yukiko's Third Task: Dragonic Awakening (Yukiko gains her a new Dragonic Awakening which Izukoton explains that was Dragonic Spirit Call; but only requires to used the Drago Caller to call out the dragon, Part Five) #Yukiko's Fourth Task: Find the Drago Caller (Yukiko finds the Drago Caller in order to tame the dragon, Part Six) #Yukiko's Final Task: Battle the Dragon (Yukiko was now became the BEAST Dragon Tamer and releases the dragon, Part Seven) #Monster X vs. Destoroyah (Monster X defeats Destoroyah) #King Ghidorah vs. Megalon (King Ghidorah defeats Megalon) #Flashback Story: Samuel Nakaoka vs. Ryoga Kamishiro: Samuel's Rage (Samuel Roidmude tells the viewers the terrible story about Samuel Nakaoka the Second battle against Reginald who killed Nagisa, Part One) #Flashback Story: Samuel Nakaoka vs. Ryoga Kamishiro: Ryoga's Ultimate Demise (Samuel Roidmude tolds the sad and terrible story about Samuel Nakaoka the Second destroys Reginald's Spirit Core and lost Yuma's trust, Part Two) #Tales of the Dragons, Yukiko meet Dragon Master (Yukiko meet the Dragon Master Zyudaimo and he warns her that Igneel's death caused by Acnologia) #Gigan vs. Dorako (Gigan defeats Dorako) #Ace Killer vs. King Joe (Ace Killer defeats King Joe) #Tyrant Rebirth, Yukiko's Dragon (Yukiko has now become a true BEAST Dragon Tamer) Cardfight!! G Meiko Arc #Dark Zagi and the Taimanin Yukikaze (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about the new season after the 48 episodes which is has new segment before Rinko scolds him for flirting Yukikaze) #Flashback Story: NEX vs. Quen Mons (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about Singular Rider NEX battle against the demon queen known as Quen Mons) #U-Killersaurus vs. SpaceGodzilla (The battle was interrupted by Mero which her tail was badly injured when SpaceGodzilla unknowingly steps on her tail) #Flashback Story: NEX and Agulis (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about being become Singular Rider NEX and Kouya become Singular Rider Agulis much to Kouya's dismay) #Samuel Nakaoka's Story: Beginning of Reinzuya (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about how Reinzuya fell in love with his father Samuel Nakaoka the First because he loves her song, Part One) #Samuel Nakaoka's Story: Reinzuya's Heart (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about how Reinzuya obtains her own heart and decides to defects the Soocker, Part Two) #Samuel Nakaoka's Story: Samuel Nakaoka and Reinzuya (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about how his father and mother having a several date and she happily agrees to marry Samuel Nakaoka, Part Three) #Samuel Nakaoka's Story: New Samuel is Born (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about how his mother gave birth the baby was himself, Part Four) #Samuel Nakaoka's Story: Brotherly Love (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about their past and birth of Alas and Ashley, Part Five) #Samuel Nakaoka's Final Story: Young Samuel and the BEAST (Samuel Nakaoka the Second tells the viewers about the legendary BEAST known as Phoenizz, Part Six) #Flashback Story: The Dark Threes' History (Dark Zagi and the others tells the viewers about their defeats by their enemies) #Cardfight and Buddyfight, Samuel Nakaoka vs. Suzumi (Samuel Nakaoka tells the viewers about his Buddyfight with his old teacher Suzumi Mikado) #Ghost and Specter and Necrom! Fight Together #??? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #From the Distant Future! Blans Appears (Blans first appearance which is to Buddyfight Saga) #? #? #? #? #Memories of Yuko, Sora's Original Voice Actor (Samuel Nakaoka sadly tell the viewers about Yuko Mizutani has passed away and Sora remembers how Samuel Nakaoka and Sora first met) Aglis Arc #How is the Emotion Works #Final Episode: Samuel Nakaoka's True Story Super S/Kojuranger #Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Leona Love Reaction (Take place after episode 100 as a part of 100# S Anniversary and hardly explains the viewers about his reaction before being chased and kissed by Leona in the end of episode) #LINKED Swap! Linking to Yuzu (Yuzu Hiiragi as Samuel Nakaoka the Second explains the viewers about his mysterious powers first activates before Samuel Nakaoka the Second as Yuzu angrily tells him to give her body back as Samuel Nakaoka refuses and being chased by a angry Yuzu by hitting him with the paper fan) Trivia *While they were mostly lives in Vanguard World, there are few Worlds that they live on because of Aichi. *While the series has monster-battle segment called Monster Battle, the part of the segment was used as storyline backstory or storyline flashback called Prequel Story, the part of the segment is Evil Ultra Hunting Girls. This arc is part of the side-story when Samuel Nakaoka the Second mysteriously left to BEAST World Deep without knowing them and easily knocked away by even powerful BEASTs into the sea where he lost all of his memories inculding the enemies who know them and met Linkle.